


Sparkle

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Follow up to Tea and Cookies. Written for the prompt: black cats, bones & bats





	

Kurt didn’t have a lot of experience with such things, but he didn’t think Sparkle was a very good familiar. For one thing, he wasn’t real. True, the apartment building didn’t allow pets, but wasn’t that the advantage of magic?

“I feel like he’s watching me,” Kurt whispered to Adam when they were well away from the glassy-eyed gaze of the stuffed pink cat.

“We could always put him in the corner,” Adam teased, wrapping his arms around Kurt and nuzzling leaning in to give him kitty licks on his ear. 

“Stop that,” Kurt laughed. He put his hands on Adam’s face, holding him still so he could move in for a long and complicated kiss. Adam made happy hmmming sounds deep in his chest and gave back just as enthusiastically.

Kurt had worked his both of his hands under Adam’s shirt when he gasped and pulled back suddenly.

“What was that?” Kurt asked taking a step back and scanning the loft. “I thought I saw…”

“What?” Adam asked, looking around but seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

“Something black.” Kurt explained, moving toward the kitchen. “It moved fast.”

“Maybe it was a mouse?” Adam suggested. He looked around a little, but he was more interested in resuming their previous activities.

“Look!” Kurt bent down and picked up what appeared to be pork chop bones, possible remnants from last night’s dinner. 

“Is there a hole in the garbage bag?” Adam asked, walking in the direction of the small, covered trash can they used for food waste.

“I took it out last night,” Kurt reminded him. “I didn’t want the apartment to smell like day-old meat.” The expression of disgust on Kurt’s face made Adam laugh. 

Kurt deposited the bones in the trash can that had indeed been emptied, and pressed down on the lid to make sure it was closed tightly. While Kurt was washing his hands, Adam looked in the fridge.

“Didn’t we have chops left over?”

“I made extra to have for a quick meal on one of our busy days.”

“The dish is empty. And that’s odd. The lid’s off the milk.” Adam recapped the milk and pulled out a square glass dish. Not only were the pork chops gone, but the dish had been licked clean. Adam turned to Kurt, brow furrowed in concern. “You aren’t sleep walking again? I don’t remember you getting up last night.”

“I don’t think I was up.” Kurt replied, equally concerned. “I don’t remember ever eating while I was asleep. We’d better lock up the junk food.”

“Kurt–” Adam reached out to offer comfort, knowing how much those sleeping walking occurrences bothered Kurt. It usually happened when he was overtired and stressed, but their lives had been relatively calm lately. “I’m sure it’s— Kurt!”

Adam grabbed Kurt and turned him just as a black shape moved from the top of the television to the sofa and disappeared into their bedroom.

“What was that?” Kurt asked, already walking cautiously to where the thing had disappeared.

“It looked like a bat,” Adam insisted in a harsh whisper. He picked up a broom and followed Kurt but they both came to an abrupt stop when the reached the bedroom.

“Is that…?” Kurt asked, turning to Adam for confirmation.

“A cat? Yes, it is.” Indeed there was a large black cat curled up in the middle of the bed, sleeping. “How did he get in?”

“I don’t–” Kurt turned abruptly and walked to the living room where they’d given Sparkle his own chair within sight of the television just as Brittany insisted. The chair was empty.

“He couldn’t be,” Adam said, turning back to look at the cat on the bed, but he was gone. Just then they both heard the rattle of the refrigerator door.

“Sparkle!” They both shouted, running for the kitchen. Kurt got there a step ahead of Adam, and pulled the fridge door open, braced for a cat fight. 

“Well,” Adam said as he reached past Kurt to remove the large stuffed pink cat from the top shelf. “We’d better get more milk.”

 

::end::


End file.
